Frank
For the furniture, see Frank (Furni) Frank is one of the main characters in Habbo, and has been around for many years. He is a bot found in the Welcome Lounge, and can also be found flanking advertisements and message boards. He is Habbo's mascot, welcoming new users and giving help. Background Frank has been a main character in Habbo for many years. He was created to take the role of Hotel receptionist, often depicted showing Habbos to their rooms and working behind the desk in ads. He is mainly used now as a guide that shows new users how to play. In the picture above, he is showing the way to a user. Welcome Lounge After the re-release of the Welcome Lounge, Frank took over the BOT position from Harry, who has been removed from the game. His BOT motto is "Welcome to Habbo!". Script Here are some commands if you want to talk to Frank in the Welcome Lounge. Items *give sunflower (Frank will give you a sunflower) *give cola (Frank will give you a Habbo Cola) *give rose (Frank will give you a Rose) *give book (Frank will give you a Book) *give tea (Frank will give you Tea) *give migraine / headache (Frank will give you Pills) *give pills ("Drugs are bad, mmkay?") *give coffee (Gives Coffee) *give radioactive liquid (Gives Radioactive Liquid) *give turkey (Frank will give you a can of Turkey) Others *cat (Talks about his cat) *Frank (Say hello to frank) *Sulake (Gives you a website link) *new (Welcome to Habbo) *rooms (Gives you a tip on how to find them) *Vietnam (Talks about his horrible trip) *VIP (Talks about assets of VIP) *music (Talks about his favorite musician) *movie (Talks about his favorite movie) *game (Talks about his favorite game) *Snowstorm (He tells you hes terrible at snowstorm) *furni (Talks about his favorite furni maker) *animal (Frank talks about his pet cat) *Miranda (Frank tells you his love of his life) *help (Frank says "What do you need help with?" *Frank Black (Frank says hes named after him) *life (Life is like a bowl of popcorn, warm, salty and buttery - Frank) *job (I'm sure you can find work in one of the guest rooms!) *Snouthill (So many memories) *thanks (Just doing my job, true believer!) *wife (I had a wife once, she broke my stereo.) *baseball (Oh, I used to love to go down to the old ball park and watch Christy Mathewson and Honus Wagner at bat) * Mark (I don't trust Mark.) * headache/migraine (Frank will give you a bottle of pills) Appearance Frank has two main outfits. One is the classic artwork style (see image) and the other is Frank's in-game avatar outfit, which can be copied by other users. The two resemble each other closely, but differ in certain aspects. Trivia * In a post made by Habbo on April Fools, Frank was retiring and Piccolo was gonna replace him. A 5 minutes maintenance break was scheduled to replace all Frank bots with Piccolo on the same day. Frank Image Dump Frank 01.gif Frank 03.gif Frank 04.gif Frank 05.gif Frank 06.gif Frank 07.gif Frank 08.gif Frank 09.gif Frank 10.gif Frank 11.gif Frank 12.gif Frank 13.gif Frank 14.gif Frank 15.gif Frank 16.gif Frank 17.gif Frank 18.gif Frank 19.gif Frank 20.gif Frank 21.gif Frank 22.gif Frank 23.gif Frank 24.gif Frank 25.gif Frank 26.gif Frank after.gif Frank at welcome lounge.png Frank before.gif Frank big 01.gif Frank small 01.gif Frank small 02.gif Frank trafficlights.gif Frank.gif Frankdoor.gif Frankforklift.gif Frankhc.gif Frankmoney.gif Frankx.gif Gift Club Frank.gif Hello.gif Scoobafrank.gif Category:Bot Category:Habbo Hotel Characters